Marik's Angel
by Shibien11
Summary: Please read! Even though I wouldn't even read it, but who cares! Ok, it's about a girl, who could quite possibly turn out to be a Mary-sue, that amazingly turns up on Marik's floor and he adopts her, like a puppy. Well that's kind of what the story is about, actually I don't know what it's about and I should because I wrote it, but anyway, enjoy!


My story starts on a hot and windy day on Earth. There was an angel who was also a queen, she ruled half of heaven and there was a demon who was also a king who ruled half of hell. The angel and the demon first met on this hot and windy day, they were there to discuss peace between heaven and hell. When the angel entered the room the demon fell instantly in love with her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen the same for the angel she fell madly in love with the demon, but they knew god and Lucifer would never allow them to be together so they kept their love a secret. They occasionally went to Earth to meet each other, but the more they saw each other the more they wanted their relationship to grow and see each other more often, but they knew they couldn't, they knew that their chance to be together would come and so they decided to wait.

They didn't have to wait long for their opportunity came one month after they took to each others bed and what it was, was not the opportunity they were expecting, it was a baby, they both knew that her stomach would get bigger and bigger and someone would notice that she was pregnant so they decided to run away together and hide on Earth to have the baby, 9 months passed and they were living happily together, God or Lucifer had not found them or any other demons or angels for that matter. About 3 months after that the baby came it was a baby girl and they named her Alexiel Julius Jones. They named her that because Alexiel is an angelic name meaning love and war and Julius Jones is a demonic name meaning beauty and power but they called her Alex for short.

The baby was strong and healthy and the angel queen and demon king and their baby lived happily ever after The end, I wish that was the end but it's not the end, the end is really far away, it happened on Alex's 6 birthday, she was opening her presents while her parents were admiring how beautiful there little girl was and that she would be a heart breaker as she got older, when there was a sudden knock on the door. Alex's parents told her to hide, because they didn't have any friends and nobody came this far out of town to sell them something their first thought was Lucifer or God had finally found them, Alex hid in a closet with the door open just a little bit so she could see what was happening. Her father opened the door and was suddenly flung across the room her mother tried to run away but was grabbed by 2 ugly looking creatures and was flung across the room in the direction of Alex's father who was unconscious, and was knocked out the 2 ugly demons left the house Alex was about to leave the closet when all of a sudden the 2 ugly creatures came back with a bottle of liquid and a box of matches, they poured the liquid all of the floor and then lit a match dropped it on the floor and fled. The entire floor was alight with flame and Alex was trapped in the closet and she had no way out so she sat there and watched has her mother and father were burnt alive.

Alex didn't know how she did it, one moment she saw her flames all around her the next she was in a dark and small room with no light what so ever, she was about to get up and look around when the smoke that was her lungs decided to consume her and put her a state of unconsciousness, but little did she know that she was not alone, 5 minutes later a young boy no older than 7 entered the room that Alex had appeared in he was very surprised to see her there, he put the candle he was carrying on the ground and then tried to wake the strange girl on the ground, when she did not responded he picked her up and took her in the direction he had entered from. The young boy was fascinated by the strange girl he found he decided to show her to his older friend and adopted brother Odion.

The young boy put the girl on his bed and then went to find Odion, when he found him he was in his father's room, the young boy heard the end of the conversation, his father was saying how he had to leave for about 3 weeks and could Odion keep an eye on Marik. The young boy was over joyed he wouldn't have his father here for entire 3 weeks. That would give him enough time to find out who this girl was and she came from and how she got here. As soon as they had stopped talking and his father had left the boy entered the room Odion said, "I suppose you heard that Master Marik", and Marik replied "Only the end where my father is leaving for 3 weeks and your to look after me". Odion then asked "so what do you want" and again Marik replied "I want you to look at something for me". So Odion followed Marik to his room and there on the bed she lay. Odion was shocked, "Where did she come from?" asked Odion, "I don't now" replied Marik, "I found her unconscious on the ground.

P.S. All that stuff about her name. Yeah, I just made that crap up. Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
